darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulhel Ohl
Vulhel Ohl was a former senator of Shili and Vanix II, though the latter position she served in conflict for less than forty-eight hours, a controversial event that found her the recipient of senate outrage and which marked an opprobrious interval of close to her rather silent, political career. Until the Awakening of Shili, when Vulhel was named High Chieftain, she had largely vanished from the public eye. She has again taken to an obscure life after being grievously wounded during the sacking of Togrutala in the sixth month of 21,372 YR. Backstory There is little known fact about Shili's shrouded jungles and tribal ways, but between the foggy oceans and mountains Vulhel was born into this tranquil isolation and raised in tribal tradition. She took naturally to the mysterious severance from life beyond the Shilin jungles that veils her people, and even more so to her parents' and tribe's boundless affections, becoming intensely relational and coming to possess many colorful interconnections across Shili. It is a side of her few foreign to Shili ever see, as all her delight, thrill, and ambition is wrapped up in her people, her home, and her lifestyle. For everything else Shili bred for her heart a scarab shell, and of late the worlds have forced this side of her to the forefront. A Senatorial Career An Unprepared Senator Vulhel Ohl's political career found its roots in a mutual respect and admiration for the Ithorians on Shili, a circumstance that led her into mediation of a dispute between several Ithorians and a few Togruta tribes when her own found itself among them. Over the following three years she became the Ithorian settlement's preference for occasional mediation, which would prove enough among a predominantly politically disinterested world to set herself up as a future candidate for their representation in the Senate. In Thar Lo's wake she was voted in by an Ithorian and Togrutan majority. Senator of Shili With no understanding of the Republic at large it was several months and Shili's lack of resolution on any other candidate that presumably encouraged Vulhel into finally taking her seat in the Senate. It was a cautious tenure initially, one that lasted several months with tenuous affiliations most notably with Senators Meena Tills, Ksar Antilles, and Bail Organa. It was the latter of whom in retrospect she was accused as being a puppet of, and it was this affinity that political analysts used to reinforce her move to Vanix II's senate seat as a political tactic. Senator of Vanix II Few facts are publicly available about the circumstances regarding Vulhel's short seating as a Senator of Vanix II. Proven among them is the standing fact that within twenty-four hours after her seating she had relinquished her seat as Senator of Shili amidst Senate outrage and hours later was systematically displaced from Vanix II's seat by Petrus Sabbatius. Without a single public statement she vanished from the public eye. A Humanitarian Career The Black Occupation of Shili Not on Shili during its initial, first fall, the Black Occupation of Shili and the horror stories from it drove Vulhel into hands-on roles within the Whites. Battle of Three Points After the Battle of Three Points concluded and sovereignty of Shili returned to the Republic, Vulhel's time progressed into searching out the sources plaguing Shili instead of dealing with the results of those sources. The Slaver Purge As Vulhel became more affluent with these problems she began to play a key role in what Togrutan and Ithorian refugees alike refer to as the The Slaver Purge, and it was through her that the Whites became involved in efforts intending to purge Shili of debasing, off-world influences. Likewise, Vulhel found herself accompanying the efforts of the Jedi Divak Tan and off-world mercenaries who shared this same ambition for as long as it fed their wallets. A Necessary Sacrifice Later named the High Chieftain of Shili, Vulhel Ohl found her humanitarian career not really drawn to an immediate close but changed entirely. No longer would the Whites be a platform of true neutrality for her, but rather again only a semblance of her values in life and a resource against the dilemmas ahead. Yet it could be said this change took her back to what really mattered to her: Shili and her people. A Reluctant Leader High Chieftain of Shili Named High Chieftain of Shili at the forefront of the Awakening of Shili, Vulhel Ohl immediately -- though those closest to her would claim she did so also unwillingly -- signed her name into history by turning Shili on a path all of its former chieftains and elders would never have dreamed of, a path that looked beyond the rich, tribal traditions of Shili and into the realms of defensive and protective militarization to preserve by force the innocence of its people and the pristine nature of its wilds that intelligent life would not otherwise conjoinedly esteem. Maintaining a Balance In the following months Vulhel would embark upon a daunting task: militarizing Shili without thus altering the very things such a force was meant to protect: the planet's pristine environment, tribal culture and traditions, and the perceptions of its people so very disinterested in the outside world. All such changes would be subtle, minor, and discreet. Too Slow the Changes But months into Vulhel Ohl's subtle, minor, and discreet militarization of Shili, Ithorian market analysts published findings that Shili was nearing market collapse. Shili heeded the warning and opened it's borders to free trade. Within the following forty-eight hours Togrutala had been sacked by well-coordinated marauders. Vulhel Ohl's attempts to militarize Shili lay in ruin and all those Togrutas and Ithorians that had joined her attempt to stand among the worlds lay vanquished, herself among the dead and dying. A New Leader Little aid came to Shili in the following weeks, though Shili would suffer no repeat sacking or sudden encroachment of poachers or other such nefarious activity in that time, lending credence to the minor criticism leveled at Vulhel Ohl by Ohl and Meekek elders that attempting to stand with the worlds could only bring worse disaster. Vulhel Ohl soon after fully recovered, but not before the mantle of Shili had transferred to another, Eraash Vi. Vulhel Ohl willingly parted into obscurity once more. Character Logs The exact details of the life of Vulhel Ohl are private, veiled intentionally. Category:Archived Characters